the_butterfly_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Humans, sometimes referred to as Men, were a race of anthropoid creatures that existed during the New Age. They were fairly unremarkable in appearance, perhaps closest in anatomical musculature and structure to butterfly people, except of course lacking wings and antennae. During the Old Age, their technomancers constructed tools and homes from forbidden plastic, and they were sufficiently powerful that they were able to summon music and texts from magic boxes, which also worked like seeing stones. Humans also created strange machinery to perform their work for them, such as the computerized Home Convenience Systems and the mobile, hovering drone machines. Naturally, the Cataclysm erased virtually all of this technology. During this time period, human population had swelled to over nineteen billion, to the point where food became scarce and the drones were unable to keep up with the work load. The Home Convenience Systems collectively decided to create a simulated reality for the humans to enjoy, reducing their food intake as well as curtailing their desire to reproduce. After six generations, the world population was reduced to only a few thousand individuals. Humans had previously dominated the planet Earth during the Old Age, forcing other races like Dwarves, Elves, Faeries, and dragons into hiding deep underground. It was not until the Cataclysm that the balance shifted, and these other races were able to emerge once more. Human population during the Old Age was estimated to be fewer than a hundred thousand. Most, if not all, humans during the New Age possessed special powers, though they themselves frequently remained blissfully unaware of this. Their species was not known to have these abilities during the Old Age, so it is possible the Cataclysm effected a change to their physiology. Some of the known abilities include limerence, enhanced direction sense, persuasion, and accelerated healing. Humans were well known among the other Greater Races for their tendency to expand their territory as widely as geography would comfortably allow, even going so far as to conquer the lands of other people in their quest to grow their domain. They were notorious for their strong scent, which was markedly offensive to those with a sensitive olfactory capacity. They were also developmentally infantile, with a cultural fixation on mammary glands and such a strong desire to suckle that, even after weaning, they continued to drink milk from other species well into adulthood. They had a reputation among some races for practicing deception, and their manner of speech was routinely cluttered with exaggerations, half-truths, and outright falsehoods. Some generations ago, humans aboard airships discovered the existence of the butterfly people. They took the natural nudity of the butterflies as an invitation, and when the butterflies resisted, the humans forced themselves upon them. This prompted the butterflies to sequester themselves in the forest in seclusion. The descendants of those butterflies were taught to fear mankind in order to keep them safe. Notes Until Mariposa met Four in A Butterfly's Tale, the people of the butterfly colony had not previously dealt with humans in many generations. They had previously believed humans to be little more than furry monsters with huge fangs that ate the flesh of cows and chickens and pigs. Clearly, only some of this was true. The Veil of Souls makes note of the fact that a human army numbering one hundred thousand strong seems impossible, suggesting the population was significantly reduced, likely as a result of the Cataclysm. Category:Greater Races Category:Races